User blog:Cfp3157/Guerilla Warfare Tourney Round 1: Lloyd Bharat vs Marcus Bright
Okay. After the miserable test round, we'll finally get this started. In the ring, we have the old versus the new. Leolab, one of our oldest wiki members and the original person who asked, "Who is deadliest" and got this wiki started with Astro. But will one of the new kids of a new generation wikians beat him when....BattleGames1, a new guy with a new style to show us what he's made of. Tonight, old and new will clash in a style of the wiki. But when the bullets stop flying, one will be... THE DEADLIEST USER!!! Leolab Biography Name: Lloyd Bharat Country of Origin: India Age: 32 Experience: 5 years of COBRA Teammates: Serp, age 32, Surge, age 29, Spoon, age 30, and Saka, age 31, all fellow COBRA members. Arsenal Melee Bolo Knife: Length: 18 inches Edge: Single Material: Steel Pistol Browning Hi-Power: Magazine Capacity: 13 Rounds Cartridge: 9x19mm Parabellum (29.69 mm) Muzzle Velocity: 1,100 ft/s Range: 50 meters RoF: Semi-Automatic SMG Heckler & Koch MP7: Magazine Capacity: 40 Rounds Cartridge: HK 4.6x30mm (38.50mm) Muzzle Velocity: 2,411 ft/s Range: 200 meters RoF: 950 RPM Assault Rifle Beretta ARX-160: Magazine Capacity: 30 Rounds Cartridge: 5.56x45mm NATO (57.40 mm) Muzzle Velocity: 3,150 ft/s Range: 600 Meters RoF: 700 RPM LMG Stoner LMG: Magazine: ??? Cartridge: 5.56x45mm (57.40 mm) Muzzle Velocity: ??? Range: ??? RoF: 600-1000 RPM Sniper Rifle Anzio 20mm: Magazine Capacity: 3 Rounds Cartridge: 28x82 mm (20mm) Muzzle Velocity??? Range: 4,572 meters RoF: Bolt Action Explosive M203 Standalone: Filling: 40mm Grenade Detonation Mechanism: Launched Grenade Explodes on impact Blast Radius: 5 meters Leo Melee|Bolo Knife Leo Pistol.jpg|Browning Hi-Power MP7 40rdmag.jpg|H&K MP7 Leo Assault Rifle.jpg|Beretta ARX-160 Leo LMG.jpg|Stoner LMG Leo Sniper.jpg|Anzio 20mm 500px-KAC-M203SAL.jpg|M203 Standalone BattleGames1 Biography Name: Marcus Bright Country of Origin: Australia Age: 30 Experience: Special Air Service Regiment Teammates: Daniel Gray, age 38, Samson Tudor, age 41, Eric Matheson, age 41, Diana Foster, age 29. All are former SASR, like Marcus. Weapons Melee M9 Bayonet: Length: 7 inches Edge: Bayonet Material: Steel Pistol Heckler & Koch USP: Magazine Capacity: 15 Rounds Cartridge: 9x19mm Parabellum (29.69mm) Muzzle Velocity??? Range: 50 meters RoF: Semi-Automatic SMG MP5A3: Magazine Capacity: 30 Rounds Cartridge: 9x19mm Parabellum (29.69mm) Muzzle Velocity: 1,312 ft/s Range: 200 meters RoF: 800 RPM Assault Rifle M4A1: Magazine Capacity: 30 Rounds Cartridge: 5.56x45mm NATO (57.40 mm) Muzzle Velocity: 2970 ft/s Range: 500 meters RoF: 700-950 RPM LMG F89 Minimi Para: Magazine Capacity: 200 Rounds Cartridge: 5.56x45mm NATO (57.40 mm) Muzzle Velocity: 3,035 ft/s Range: 910 meters RoF: 775 RPM Sniper Rifle SR-25 Magazine Capacity: 20 Rounds Cartridge: 7.62x51mm NATO (69.85mm) Muzzle Velocity: 2,570 m/s Range: 800 meters RoF: Semi-Automatic Explosive M203A1: Filling: 40mm Grenade Detonation Mechanism: Grenade Launched explodes on impact Blast Radius: 5 meters GB Melee.jpg|M9 Bayonet (on M4A1) 300px-HKUSP.png|Heckler & Koch USP HK-MP5A3.jpg|Heckler & Koch MP5A3 Punisher Sopmod m4 m203 06.jpg|M4A1 w/M203 attached GB LMG.jpg|F89 Minimi Para SR-25.jpg|SR-25 X-factors Training: Which user's warrior has the better training? Teammates: Which user is backed up by the more well-rounded teammates? Leadership: Which user's warrior is a better leader? Weapons: Which user picked the best weapons for his warrior? Battle Lloyd Bharat: Marcus Bright: "उतरना (Get down!" Lloyd yells at Saka as the soldier fires his AN-94. Saka gets down and in turn, fires her ARX-160, killing the last soldier. As Lloyd and his men regroup in the large military compound. As they collect things like food, ammunition, etc., Marcus Bright and four of his men approach them. "Marcus, aren't those men Asian? Like the guys back in Wirawee?" Daniel asks. "Well, I'll be damned. They are. But why are they foraging for supplies? It just doesn't make sense." Marcus kneels down thoughtfully. "Alright, here's the plan. Diana, go up on that fire escape and provide overwatch. Daniel and Samson, go get behind cover and wait to see if the bullets start flying. Eric, you're with me." The three others get into position, with Daniel setting up an F89 and Samson loads his M4A1. Then Marcus and Eric walk forward. Lloyd and his men see the Australians walk forward. "Who are you?" Marcus asks politely. Lloyd, seeing the new men as threats, raises his MP7. "कृपया अपने हथियार छोड़. (Drop your weapons.) Lloyd yells back. Spoon sees the scope of Diana's sniper rifle. "स्निपर!स्निपर! (Sniper! Sniper!)" Spoon yells loudly. He panics and fires a grenade from his M203 Standalone, and soon Eric is killed by the blast and Marcus is sent backwards into some barrels. Diana, hearing the explosion, quickly aims his SR-25 and sends a round down range, hitting Surge in the foot. However, this saves him as Daniel fires a stream of bullets from his machine gun, killing Spoon but not hitting Surge. A firefight ensues, with neither side gaining an edge. Slowly thought, Marcus and Samson advance on Lloyd and Saka, who are trying to provide covering fire as Serp drags Surge to somewhere safe. He lays him down and bandages his foot. "आप यहाँ रहना और निशानची कवर प्रदान. (You stay here and provide sniper cover.)" Surge nods and grabs the Anzio. He slows his breathing and aims at Samson's head. He then fires, turning his head into a chunk of meat. Diana aims her SR-25 at Surge, but misses. Soon the two snipers get into a shootout, with none winning because Surge has to reload constantly and Diana not taking her time with her shots. Meanwhile, Serp has rejoined Saka and Lloyd. The three fire their weapons, and Lloyd manages to hit the barrel of Daniel's mahince gun. "Shit." he says as he quickly picks up his back-up gun, and sprays some round into Saka, killing her. Marcus fires the M203 into the window where Surge is hiding, and he is blown up. At the same time, Lloyd drops his MP7 and picks up the standalone at the fire escape, killing Diana and dropping debris in between the two forces. The four people split up, trying to get away to their getaway vehicles. As Marcus goes near his car, Saka tackles him as she draws her Bolo knife. Marcus unholsters his USP, but she kicks it out his hand and does a vertical slash. He dodge the blade and is forced to take out his M9 bayonet. He moves in to try a stab to the neck, but he can't get within reach of the Bolo knife. Ska starts to get cocky, and tries a thrust at his chest. Marcus dodges to the side and cuts Saka's arm. She drops the knife, and Marcus takes the opportunity to shove her into his bayonet. Lloyd and Daniel have been in a firefight the whole time, and as Daniel reloads his MP5A3, Lloyd aims his Browning and sends a round into Daniel's head. Lloyd turns around and just avoids a round from Marcus' USP. Lloyd, thinking quickly, throws a nearby brick at Marcus. The brick knocks the gun out of his hand. Marcus quickly dives over his pistol as Lloyd reloads. Both men fire at the smae time, and both are hit in the chest. However, Lloyd round only grazed Marcus, while Bright's bullet hit Lloyd directly into the stomach. Marcus slowly get up and walks over to Lloyd. Lloyd attempts to reload his Browning, but is to slow as Marcus kicks it out of his hands. Marcus aims his USP and fires his last round into Lloyd's head, killing him. Marcus them loots the bodies for ammo and then drives back to his rebel camp. WINNER: BattleGames1 Final Verdict The reason BG1 managed to win was because of his better sniper rifle, pistol, and grenade laucher. The sheer fire rate, ammo, and manueverability of his weapons, along with his slightly better training, got him the win, but if so just barely. Notes *The battle will end on January 29th, 2013. *Leolab and BattleGames1 can't vote, naturally. *Votes require proper grammar, spelling, and edges or a three sentence paragraph. *I'm sorry if I misrepresented something. If so, contact me through the comments or my talk page. Category:Blog posts